


The Vampire and the Fairy in the Library

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Castles, Fairies, Getting Together, Gothic Elements, Libraries, M/M, Vampire!Sebastian, Vampires, actual vampire!remington, fairy!emerson, hey look, not technically incest since theyre not related here but you all know me, supernatural boyfriends yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Remington returns home to find a fairy in his library





	The Vampire and the Fairy in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? Two stories in a week? As luck would have it, it is.  
> I know I have a bunch of other stuff to be working on but have some cute shit

Remington was old. And he was tired. He had spent the last 200 years wandering about and generally causing mischief but 200 years of causing mischief alone was starting to bore him. He was lonely in France and was missing the New York winter. Thus he made plans to go home to his castle in upstate New York. The twenty first century was certainly entertaining but the people were less prone to being scared and falling for his mischief which both saddened him and encouraged him to try new tricks. But mostly he just wanted to go home.

 

Dust had gathered in the centuries he’d been away. Opening the castle doors released a hail storm of dust and dust bunnies. Remington was glad he’d opened the doors all the way before stepping inside or he’d be covered in dust. He let the dust bunnies settle and crossed the threshold. He’d need to do some serious cleaning. Walking into the foyer left an inch deep depression in the dust covering the floors.  _Gross_ , thought Remington. He really needed to hire someone to come clean. 

He started checking all the rooms. He started with his bedroom. Everything was the same. Dark. Coffin in the corner. Black velvet wallpaper. Super dusty,  _gross._ He got the vacuum out of his closet, the closet for things that are not his capes, and began to vacuum up the dust on the floor. He soon realized it would be best to open the windows in the hall to let fresh air in and maybe some of the dying light of sunset. He hadn’t been allergic to sunlight in probably eighty years and it stopped being fatal around his 73rd birthday.

There was a lot of dust. It took him hours to vacuum his absurdly large bedroom from wall to wall and then move on to vacuuming the floor. The night was mostly through when he finished the floor. He still had to vacuum the wallpaper again because 200 years of dust could not have been kind. He had half a mind to just reupholster the entire castle. He put the vacuum away to take a break. He’d leave the rest of his bedroom for later. He moved on to his second favorite room, the library. 

Best described as a sunroom for vampires, the library was in the turret. It was six stories tall and the only windows were archers lights near the very ceiling. Since he was capable of flight, there was a distinct lack of stairs and floors for accessing his thousands of books. He had hidden out here during the witch hunts of the 1700s and read most of them. Some of the books he had no idea why he had, mostly just to have them he figured. He had even bought some new ones since he’d last been home and would have to find a place to put them soon. But something was amiss. It was strangely well lit for the deepest shades of the night. There was a certain glow to it all. Almost like, he sniffed the air,  _fairies._

 

Vampires got along with most of the other supernatural beings just fine. However, that didn’t mean Remington liked having surprise guests in his home. This fairy was quite unwelcome. 

He stalked around and into the pathways created by his pillars of books. The scent of earth and magic was getting stronger the closer he got towards the tables and chairs in the back corner. Corner here meaning back and to the left of the door sine turrets are circular.

There was a fairy. He was small. Maybe only a couple inches tall, Remington had never been good at visual estimates. He had black hair hanging around his shoulders and what Remington guessed an authentic, but tiny, pirate hat. How  _hilarious._

“What are you doing in  _my_ library?” Stone cold and razor sharp, Remington would not put up with his uninvited guest nor did he feel like being particularly polite.

“What do you mean  _your library_ no one’s been here in like, hundreds of years.” A high tinkling voice that almost sounded like bells with a distinct valley-girl lilt.

“This is my library and you are trespassing.” Remington was being about as polite as his frozen fury would let him be. “My name is on the sign outside.”

The fairy harrumphed. “I guess. But would you really deprive a library fairy of such a luxurious library that is both wonderful  _and_ in desperate need of sorting?”

“Yes. Yes I would.” Remington stalked closer to the fairy, pulling the shadows around him going for a look he knew was menacing. “Get. Out.”

“Fine fine fine. I’m leaving. But the second I leave all the organizing and cleaning I've done will dissipate and all your books will fall over.” The fairy stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at him. 

Remington was furious but he wasn’t dumb, despite what his brother Sebastian would tell you. He let out a long breath, looked heavenward, and counted to twenty in four different languages. “If I let you stay will you continue to clean up my library?” 

“Well of course! I’m a  _library_ fairy, silly. This is what I live to do.” The fairy stuck out his tiny hand and said, “I’m Emerson.”

Remington screwed up his face and reached down to ‘shake hands’ with the fairy. The fairy clutched his index finger and gave it a shake. “Remington.” The distaste and mild disgust were evident in his face. “So, why are you in my library? When did you get here?” Remington really needed to set up better security if some tiny library fairy just waltzed in. Who knew who else had disturbed his home?

“Well. Thats a long story but I was looking for libraries online and your house-”

“Castle.”

“Right, was listed on the haunted houses website and I just knew I had to check it out.” Emerson swished his many scarves around, “So here I am!”

“Delightful.” Remington now had even more to do, which involved getting his name and house off the registry of haunted  _houses_ in addition to setting up some better security. Maybe he’d install some cameras and window sensors, anything to keep wandering entities out.

“I’ve been organizing your books by subject and then by author but if you want a different system I’d be more than happy to rearrange them!”

This fairy was so happy and it was starting to get on Remington’s nerves. The sun was coming up and it would soon be coffin time. “You...do you. I’m going to bed,” he said exasperated. Bed of course here meaning coffin.

 

The next night Remington stalked back into the library to find one pillar of books taken down and redistributed across the shelves. Did Emerson ever sleep?

Emerson piped up from behind a comically large stack of books he was flying around. Remington had forgotten how ridiculously strong fairies were. “Hi, Remington!”

“Greetings. I need your help, if you would be so kind. I need to rehang my sign outside and I can’t do it alone. Easily anyway.” Maybe that's why Emerson hadn’t known whose castle it was; the sign was down.

“Let me put this down and I’ll come help!” Emerson went and deposited the stack of books on a table and flew over to Remington. He sat on the shoulder of his cape and twisted a tiny hand into a longer lock of hair on the back of Remington’s head. Remington was vaguely annoyed but said nothing. He walked them out and under the great arcading of his castle to the front yard to the right of the driveway. The sign reading ‘Chez Remington L. K.’ had snapped from its hangings in one the the big northeastern storms some years ago. L.K. here of course standing for Leith Kropp. He had Emerson hold up one side while he affixed it to the frame and then they switched so Remington could attach the other side. They didn’t make a half bad team and Emerson’s incessant chatter was pleasant if a little high pitched for his liking.

Remington walked them back to the library and picked up Emerson to set him down on the table he had set the book stack he was working on down on. Remington picked up a first pressing of the French addition of “Antigone”. He had always liked the great Greek playwrights. He cleared off his favorite armchair of dust and books and sat down to spend the remainder of the night reading with the sounds of Emerson working and chatting at nothing as a pleasant background buzz.

 

After that night, Remington started spending more time in the library. Emerson wasn’t half bad when he got past the surface chatter and had a lot of wisdom and philosophical opinions. His life goal was to always be in happiness and apparently he had found it in Remington’s library. 

They slowly became good friends. Remington was loath to admit it, but he likes spending time with the little fairy. He was good company. And one day, many weeks after Remington had come back, he invited him out. 

They got in Remington’s car, he is a vampire not a savage, and they went up on of the big local mountains. Remington bought snacks for them both, blood cocktails and flower petals and dew.

“You know, I’ve really enjoyed having you around, Emerson.”

“Really? I enjoy having you around too!”

“Would you want to...stay more permanently? I mean… as long as you want obviously.”

Emerson flitted up to pull on a piece of Remingtons hair. “I’ll stay forever if you let me!” Remington smiled and fed Emerson a petal, the beginning of a long relationship. 

 

Many moons later, when both Emerson and Remington were in the library, perhaps a year after Remington came back from Europe, he set his book down on the side table. He looked up at where Emerson was flitting between the shelves and smiled to himself. He counted himself one of the luckiest vampires around. The day before, Remington had asked Emerson to be his boyfriend and to his utter delight and immense relief, Emerson had said yes and then spent several minutes berating him for not asking sooner. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come hang frens [Palaye Blog](https://palaisayerolaye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
